totallyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbarian Homebrew
Barbarian Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points *'''Hit Dice:''' 1d12 per barbarian level *'''Hit Points at 1st Level:''' 12 + your Constitution Modifier *'''Hit Points at Higher Levels:''' 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution Modifier per barbarian level after 1st Proficiencies *'''Armor:''' Light armor, medium armor, shields *'''Weapons:''' Simple weapons, martial weapons *'''Tools:''' None *'''Saving Throws:''' Strength, Constitution *'''Skills:''' Choose two from Animal Handling, Athletics, Intimidation, Nature, Perception, and Survival Equipment *(a) a greataxe or (b) any martial melee weapon *(a) two handaxes or (b) any simple weapon *An explorer's pack and four javelins Alternatively, you can ignore the equipment from your class and background, and start with 2d4 x 10 gp. Rage On your turn, you can enter a rage as a bonus action. While raging, you gain the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: *You have advantage on all Strength checks and Strength saving throws. *When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a barbarian, as shown in the Rage Damage column of the Barbarian table. *You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast spells, you can't cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have raged the number of times shown for your barbarian level in the Rages column of the Barbarian table, you must finish a long rest before you can rage again. Unarmored Defense While you are not wearing any armor, your Armor Class equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Constitution modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. Reckless Attack Starting at 2nd level, when you make your first attack on your turn, you can decide to attack recklessly. Doing so gives you advantage on all melee weapon attack rolls using Strength during that turn, but attack rolls against you are rolled with advantage until the beginning of your next turn. Danger Sense At 2nd level, you have advantage on Dexterity saving throws against effects that you can see, such as traps or spells. You do not gain this benefit if you are blinded, deafened, or incapacitated. Primal Path At 3rd level, you choose a path that shapes the nature of your rage. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. *Path of the Bladestorm *Path of the Drake *Path of the Giant *Path of the Mercurial *Path of the Small *Path of the Zephyr Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Fast Movement Starting at 5th level, your speed increases by 10 feet while you aren't wearing heavy armor. Feral Instinct By 7th level, you have advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, if you are surprised at the beginning of combat and aren't incapacitated, you can act normally on your first turn, but only if you enter your rage before doing anything else on that turn. Brutal Critical Beginning at 9th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. This increases to two additional dice at 13th level and three additional dice at 17th level. Relentless Rage Starting at 11th level, if you drop to 0 hit points while you're raging and don't die outright, you can make a DC 10 Constitution saving throw. If you succeed, you drop to 1 hit point instead. Each time you use this feature after the first, the DC increases by 5. When you finish a short or long rest, the DC resets to 10. Persistent Rage Beginning at 15th level, your rage ends early only if you fall unconscious or if you choose to end it. Indomitable Might Beginning at 18th level, if your total for a Strength check is less than your Strength score, you can use that score in place of the total. Primal Champion At 20th level, you embody the power of the wilds. Your Strength and Constitution scores increase by 4. Your maximum for those scores is now 24. Path of the Bladestorm General Path of the Drake Dragonflights Path of the Giant General Path of the Mercurial Spirit Path of the Small General Path of the Zephyr Elemental